Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Unusual Ranger Keys
by Saiyagamitar
Summary: The Gokaiger receive a mysterious call from Basco offering them new ranger keys. Unsure of what Basco could be planning, the Gokaiger decide to risk the possibility of a trap and go to meet him so they can gain these new keys. But what sinister schemes could Basco be plotting for his old crew-mate Marvey-chan and his friends? (Set between episodes 38 and 39 of the television show)


Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Unusual Ranger Keys

(Set between episode 38 and 39)

Chapter 1

Aboard the Gokai Galleon floating in the sky, anchored in a scenic area just outside of Tokyo. Captain Marvelous is sitting in his chair napping with Navi above his head doing the same. Jo is doing push-ups in the corner, Ahim and Luka are playing cards at the table. Doc and Gai are no where to be seen. Since defeating Warz Gill and accepting their official declaration as the thirty-fifth Super Sentai with the acquisition of their own grand power, things have been quite quiet. With the Zangyack army in mourning from the loss of their leader, and no treasure prophecies yet the gang have decided to take some much needed down time.

"Everyone, what would you like for lunch?" Comes Doc's voice from the kitchen, "Gai is out shopping and he wants to know if there is anything special he can get" Doc continues as he joins everyone in the main room, his mobirates in his hand.

"Hey, why did you have to disturb my nap!" shouted Marvelous, standing to stare Doc in the eyes and accidentally knocking Navi off her perch,

"I, I, I didn't know you were napping, I was only asking for shopping requests," replied Doc feeling a little terrified. Suddenly, the rest of the Gokaiger swarmed around Doc pushing Marvelous aside, they pulled up Doc's mobirates and began shouting requests for cakes, sweets and various treats down the mic. Gai's voice cries from the speaker of the mobirates, "Ahhh, Everyone that's too loud!" but no one seems to be able to hear him over their requests for sweets and treats.

Just as Marvelous is about to shout at them all for pushing him out of the way his mobirates begins to trumpet. Who is calling?

"Hello," said Marvelous angrily into his mobirates,

"Hey Marvey-chan, how are you," replied a sickeningly familiar voice,

"Basco! What do you want?" asks Marvelous, everyone became quiet at the sound of Basco's name.

"Now now Marvey-chan, no need to be rude, I'm calling to make you a deal,"

Marvelous looks at everyone, their faces show the same curiosity that he is feeling, "What is it?" Marvelous asks,

"I have recently come into possession of some special Ranger Keys, I'm willing to let you have them as a reward for killing Waruz Gill, all you have to do is come and collect them, I'll be waiting," as soon as Basco finishes he ends the call. Everybody fell silent.

Gai's voice through Doc's mobirates breaks the silence, "Hey! What's going on! You all suddenly went quiet! What do you want from the shops?"

Only just remembering that they were talking to Gai, Doc whispers down the mobirates, "Basco just called, he offered us new Ranger Keys as a reward for defeating Warz Gill,"

"Whaaaaaa?! Is that true? That's amazing!" shouts Gai out from the mobirates,

"It's obviously a trap," said Jo to Marvelous,

"We can't really think that Basco would willingly give ranger keys to us, would he?" asked Ahim,

"Well if he is, this is something we can't afford to pass up," said Luka attempting to raise peoples spirits,

"You can't be serious Luka! Basco is obviously lying, it will be a trap!" shouted Doc before being hit in the ribs for accidentally shouting in Luka's ear,

"What will we do Marvelous?" asked Ahim. Marvelous's classic grin spread across his face, "What do you think, we're going to take those keys, even if it is a trap,". Everyone smiled with Marvelous, they were pirates, and if there was a chance they could get their hands on a new treasure, they would take it, no matter the risk.

"Everyone! What's going on?!" cried Gai's voice again. Marvelous forcefully grabbed Doc's hand and excitedly shouted down the microphone, "We're going after treasure, and there will probably be a fight, meet us there!"

"Yeees Marvelous-sama!" came Gai's extra loud and excited reply, "Try not to start without me, I don't want to miss out!" and the call ended.

Marvelous looked around at his friends, "Everyone, Let's Go!"

Chapter 2

The Gokai Galleon arrived at a small valley in a mountainous area. Everyone descended on their ropes to the ground. Basco sat on a rock and little distance away with Sally at his side eating from a pile of bananas.

"There he is," pointed out Marvelous,

"Hey, don't rush in too blindly," said Jo, "He's tricked us before,"

"I don't see anything, don't be such a scaredy cat Jo," said Luka,

"I think Jo's right, we don't know what Basco could have hidden around here," said Doc sounding more frightened than he should be,

"I think that we should put our best foot forward and show that we are unafraid and prepared for whatever he can throw at us, right Marvelous-san?" said Ahim,

"Right, let's get what we came here for," replied Marvelous as he began to walk towards Basco

While everyone walked forward Doc began to say, "What about Gai? He asked us to not start without him, if there is an additional Ranger Key he might want to collect it himself," at that moment, laser blasts came from above, causing explosions in front of Marvelous and his crew throwing them backwards. Moaning with pain, Marvelous slowly looked up at the cliff ledge above Basco. Five figures stood there, each looking very spiky and menacing. The five figures jumped form their place on the cliff to stand in front of Basco and Sally,

"It looks like things have already started without him," said Marvelous, struggling to stand up, "What's the deal Basco? Is this your trap?" Marvelous shouted across the space that separated the two groups,

"Trap? No Marvey-chan, I said that I would give you rangers keys, and here they are," replied Basco smirking,

"You just forgot to mention that we had to beat them first," said Jo angrily,

"Ping pong. I found these keys recently but I can't seem to find their owners, so there was no grand power to absorb, so then I thought, I could have these keys keep you busy while I go grand power hunting. I've never heard of these guy's before so I don't know if they even have a grand power, but they look evil and have more than enough power to take you down, or at least keep you busy, I don't even care if you take them, if they don't help me get the greatest treasure in the universe then they're useless to me,"

"Basco! I'm going to get you for this!" shouted Marvelous who was now on his feet,

"Now now Marvey-chan, is that any way to thank me for this amazing present, anyway I must be going, there are so many grand powers I can find while you're busy fighting them," Basco stood to leave giving a little wave as he did, "Come along sally,"

"Ooki, oookiiii!" shouted Sally as she tried to pick up her bananas and follow Basco.

"Marvelous! What will we do?!" cried Doc as he tried to hide behind Luka,

"Don't grab me like that!" said Luka as she hit Doc in the stomach,

"What do you think, we're going to take those keys," said Marvelous taking out his mobirates and ranger key, "Everyone, let's go!"

Everyone followed Marvelous's example and also took out their mobirates and ranger keys,

"Gokai Change!"

"_Gokaiger!"_

In a flash of colour the five pirates transformed in to the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

"Let's make a show of this," said Marvelous swinging his sabre,

Everyone ran forwards toward the new rangers, a burning desire to defeat them and gain new keys blazed strong in their hearts.

The empty ranger suits also ran forward to fight the Gokaiger as they had been ordered to by Basco. The two teams collided, red vs red, blue vs blue, yellow vs yellow, green vs black, pink vs pink. What Basco had said about these ranger keys having more than enough power to keep the Gokaiger busy was true, without even using weapons they were fighting with equal, if not greater power.

"They're so strong!" cried Doc as he backed away from the black Ranger.

Luka managed to knock her opponent away, "Doc, stop being so scared and lets trade up," she shouted, then threw her blaster at him,

"Ah! Thanks Luka, here you go!" shouted Doc, only just catching the blaster and throwing his sabre to her,

Like Luka, Jo managed to knock his opponent away temporarily, "Ahim, let's do the same," he said as he threw his blaster. The blaster hit Ahim's opponent in the head distracting them long enough for Ahim to trade the blaster for her sabre, "Thank you Jo," Ahim shouted, she then began firing multiple blasts into her opponent before they could attack again. With their weapons of strength in hand, these four Gokaiger began to overpower their opponents.

Marvelous and the empty red ranger suit were battling much harder then any of the others. Appearing to be completely equal in power, Marvelous and the unknown ranger clashed, each attack being blocked or deflected. Neither one being able to land a hit.

"You're pretty good for an old empty shell," said Marvelous, "But you can't beat the living," after saying this Marvelous gave an extra burst of energy to his next few attacks, knocking away the key Ranger's attempts to protect itself and then slashing it square across the chest with explosive power. The other Gokaiger had similar success hitting their opponents back into a group,

"It's time to finish this," said Marvelous, he and everyone released two ranger keys from their buckles and put them into the weapons they were holding, "Gokai Scramble,".

"Final Wave!"

The five Gokaiger launched their attacks. First Ahim and Doc fired from their blasters, then Jo and Luka launched energy waves from their sabres, and finally Marvelous fired a bullet from his blaster followed by a wave from his sabre. These attacks combined into one large energy blast, they impacted with the key rangers and a great explosion erupted that consumed them.

Confident in their victory the Gokaiger took a moment to celebrate and relax. But their victory was short lived, when the flames died down the key rangers still stood there, each holding a weapon. Pink held a bow, Yellow held a sling shot, Black held a staff, Blue held an axe, and Red held a sword.

"They're still alive?!" cried Doc,

"These things are tougher than they look," said Luka,

"They didn't have those weapons before, they might be even more difficult to defeat than they were a moment ago," said Ahim,

"What will we do now Marvelous?" asked Jo,

"What do you think, we'll keep trying until we get what we came here for!" shouted Marvelous, he then charged forward with the same energy he had before,

"I thought he would say that," said Jo with a smile, even though it could not be seen because of his helmet. Everyone else followed Marvelous with equal energy.

The key rangers also ran forwards, eager to complete their mission. The two teams clashed once again. This time, despite having their preferred weapons, the Gokaiger could not match the power of the key rangers with their new weapons. One by one they were beaten and pushed back.

"This isn't working," said Jo,

"We need to try something different!" shouted Ahim,

"Let's try this," said Luka producing a ranger key,

"Good Idea Luka, let's do it!" shouted Marvelous, everyone took out a key from the same sentai,

"Gokai Change!"

"_Carranger!"_

In a flash, the Gokaiger transformed into the Gekisou Sentai Carranger, a sentai known for their ability to run and move faster than any other sentai. With their new powers the Pirates used the speed of the Carranger to try and hit the key rangers before they had a chance to attack. The pirates put their plan into action, speeding towards the key rangers with incredible speed, but their attacks still couldn't land on their targets. The key rangers blocked each attack and hit back with their weapons. The pirates were once again knocked down to the ground.

"They're fast, our speed wasn't good enough," said Jo,

"Why don't we try these," said Ahim producing another ranger key,

"Let's do it!" shouted Marvelous again, everyone once again took out a key from the same sentai.

"Gokai Change!"

"_Majiranger!_

Another flash and the Gokaiger transformed into the Mahou Sentai Magiranger, the first sentai that used magic.

"Let's get them!" cried Marvelous raising his Magi Stick. Everyone rose their Magi-Sticks into the air and launched a magical blast of a different element,

"Pink Wind!"

"Yellow Thunder!"

"Green Vine!"

"Blue Splash!"

"Red Fire!"

The combined attacks hit their target, but the key rangers defended and deflected them. The key rangers retaliated, first the Pink and Yellow launched energy blasts from their weapons, the pirates dodged these attacks but were surprised by the appearance of the other three key rangers, each key ranger attacked their opposites dividing them from the group. While Ahim and Luka watched this in horror they were hit from behind by their opposite and divided from the group as well.

"Marvelous! What should we do?!" cried Doc as he attempted to escape from his opponent,

"We'll be destroyed at this rate," shouted Luka,

"There has to be something we can do!" cried Ahim,

"Marvelous!" shouted Jo,

"Everyone, use these!" shouted Marvelous taking out a third ranger key. Everybody broke away from their opponents and took out their third ranger key,

"Gokai Change!"

"_Goseiger!"_

In this latest flash the pirates transformed into the Tensou Sentai Goseiger, a sentai of angels who use magic like Tensou techniques.

"Now, let's kick it up," said Marvelous, and with that everyone powered up ascended to Super Mode, "Let's make this showy!" shouted Marvelous once more, the determination in his voice never decreasing. The pirates once again charged their opponents, this time hitting them harder with the extra power of the Goseiger's super mode and more powerful Tensou attacks.

The key rangers fought hard and dealt some strong blows to the Gokaiger-Goseiger, but the pirates never backed away and kept pushing forward until they had destroyed the key rangers weapons and pushed them into a huddle. Transforming back to the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger,

"Let's finish it," said Marvelous, all the pirate pressed the button on top of their buckles releasing the;

"Gokai Galleon Buster! Let's make a show of this!" Shouted Marvelous,

"Ranger Key, Set!"

"_Red Charge!"_

The key rangers seemed to look at each other in confusion, almost worry,

"Gokai Galleon Buster, Fire!"

"_Raising Strike!"_

An extremely powerful blast exploded from the end of the Gokai Galleon Buster and hit the key rangers causing an eruption of fire that made the Gokai Scramble from before feel like a camp fire.

The flames died down quickly leaving only a smouldering area of dirt and pebbles with five ranger keys laying in the centre.

All of the Gokaiger relaxed and transformed back to their normal selves, Ahim and Doc became very excited at their victory,

"We won!" shouted Doc, he went to hug Luka but was punched before he could lay a hand on her,

"We did it Marvelous-sama," said Ahim,

"Hey, good job," said Jo with a nod to Marvelous,

"Well now that's over, let's collect our reward," said Luka walking towards the ranger keys scattered on the ground in front of them. Luka handed everyone their colour of key and they examined their prizes,

"These don't look like the other ranger keys," Doc pointed out,

"Maybe they're a secret sentai that no one knew about," said Luka,

"I don't like them, they look evil," said Ahim,

"They might be additional rangers like the others that Basco uses, some sentai might have more than one additional member," suggested Jo,

"Whatever," said Marvelous silencing everyone, "We got them and now we can catch Basco, and with a new weapon to beat him for putting us through this,"

Everyone nodded with approval and agreed that the treasure was worth the effort,

"Oh no!" came a cry from behind everyone, "I missed everything," cried Gai as he fell to his knees in misery about missing all the action, "Show me what new keys you got! Show me now!" He shouted rushing towards everyone with his hands out stretched. Marvelous put out his own hand and held Gai back,

"Not now, we've got to catch Basco," Marvelous said, he then set off back to the Galleon, everyone followed leaving Gai behind,

"Hey everyone, wait for meeee!" shouted Gai chasing after them.

Chapter 3

In the middle of the city, Basco was stood at the top of some stairs looking around,

"Hmm, where could another grand power be," he said, he looked in Sally's direction expecting a response to find her distracted by trying to open a piece of spiky fruit, "Oh Sally,"

"Basco!" Came a voice from bellow him, Basco turned at looked toward the bottom of the stairs to see the Gokaiger stood there, all looking at him with annoyed expressions on their faces,

"Ah, I see you finally defeated those ranger keys, did you have fun?" Basco asked casually,

"We're going to pay you back for that Basco," said Marvelous,

"I look forward to seeing you try," said Basco, "Sally," Basco called, Sally dropped her piece of fruit and came to Basco's side, Basco reached down and opened the safe in her stomach, out came a creature that looked like it had been buried, left underground for a very long time, and then dug back up again,

"Say hello to Earthroid, he'll keep you entertained,"

Marvelous called to his team-mates; "Everyone let's make a show of it!" The pirates took out their mobirates, Gai took out his Gokai cellular, all of them took out their rangers keys and shouted;

"Gokai Change!"

"_Gokaiger!"_

In a flash they once again became the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

"Let's make this showy," shouted Marvelous before being the first to run at the Earthroid. The Gokaiger all attacked the Earthroid one after another, but their attacks didn't seem to have much effect, it's skin was hard as rock. The Earthroid then struck back, hitting the Gokaiger two at a time showing them that his stone skin also gave him very strong attacks.

"This guy is a hard hitter," said Gai holding his shoulder,

"Our weapons aren't powerful enough to break those rocks," exclaimed Jo,

"What if we were to try out the new keys we received earlier," suggested Ahim,

"Good idea," replied Marvelous, "Let's do it,"

Everyone grouped back together and everyone but Gai took out their new ranger key. Gai noticed something,

"Gokai Change!"

"_Neziranger!"_

In a different, darker and cloudier flash of light, the five Gokaiger transformed into the Jaden Sentai Neziranger, an evil sentai who were the enemies of the Denji Sentai Megaranger.

"Ahh! You're the Neziranger!" screamed Gai almost falling over with surprise, the five Gokaiger remained motionless,

"Ah, looks like my plan worked," said Basco looking very pleased,

"You planned for this to happen, you wanted them to use the Neziranger keys not knowing that they're evil," exclaimed Gai realising Basco's true plan,

"Ping pong, now with Marvey-chan and his friends turning evil, I can take control of the Galleon, they can help me find grand powers and stop anyone from getting in my way," said Basco "I think their first job will be to destroy you,"

Gai staggered backwards at the thought of having to battle his friends. Marvelous and everyone still remained motionless,

"Hey, why don't you guy's kill that silver Gokaiger?" suggested Basco, suddenly Marvelous spoke but in a warped dark voice, "You don't control us, we will kill the Gokai Silver but because we want to, not because you told us to, we don't take orders from anyone,"

"Wow Marvey-chan, I'll leave you to it then, I'll leave Earthroid to tell me when you've finished, come on Sally," said Basco as he walked away to search for new grand powers. The Earthroid, looking confused, found a place to sit down and watch. The now evil Captain Marvelous and the his team-mates turned to face Gai,

"Now, now everyone, this isn't you, you're being influenced by the ranger keys," Gai said while stepping away from his friends, "You need to change to a different ranger to try and cancel the effect,"

"These keys are really strong, I can feel the power flowing through me," said Jo in a dark voice like Marvelous's,

"I feel like I can do anything with this power," said Doc who then knocked over a nearby table,

"With this power we can take anything we want and no one can stop us," said Ahim examining her new appearance,

"And we'll start by squashing this silver bug," said Luka,

"I hate the silver sentai, almost as much as I hate red sentai, I'm going to enjoy this," said Marvelous cracking his knuckles, he then charged at Gai with his fists raised,

"Ahh, Marvelous!" shouted Gai as he dodged Marvelous's attacks, "Don't do this, I'm your friend,"

"You should really start fighting back if you want to live," replied Marvelous, "It's boring if you keep dodging like this,"

"I don't want to fight you," said Gai in a worried voice,

"Well we want to fight you," said Jo appearing at Gai's side and joining Marvelous in trying to attack Gai,

"Yeah, we hate goody super sentai," said Luka who then attempted to grab Gai and hold him so the others could get him, Gai dodged and pushed Luka into Jo and Marvelous knocking them down,

"You guy's! I don't want to hurt you!" cried Gai,

"This doesn't seem like it's going to be much fun," "Maybe we should just finish him quickly," came two voices from behind Gai, he turned to see Doc and Ahim,

"Not you guy's too, you're the nice ones," cried Gai sounding very upset at seeing his friends acting this way. Doc and Ahim each swung their fists and trust kicks at Gai attempting to hit him, but Gai's crazy movements made him too hard to hit.

With all five Neziranger-Gokaiger surrounding him, Gai knew what he had to do,

"Oh Wow! The Megaranger!" he shouted while pointing behind his friends. At the mention of the Neziranger's former enemies, they all turned in the direction Gai was pointing. With his trick successfully distracting his friends, Gai took the opportunity to run as fast as he could and escape.

When the Neziranger turned back Gai was already gone, making them all very angry which they showed by lashing out at the various furniture and ornaments in the area. They even disturbed Earthroid who was knocked from his seat and then emulated Gai by running away quickly, most likely back to Basco.

Chapter 4

Gai leant against the wall of the alley he had stopped in. As he caught his breath he thought about the trouble that everyone was is. He was alone with no backup to fight the resurrected Nezirangers. Also, the Nezirangers were his friends; people he had fought alongside and lived with for some time now, people he had gotten to know very well and that he cared for greatly. And now he might have to fight them. The thought was very upsetting. Then a series of thoughts entered Gai's mind:

'The Neziranger aren't a good sentai. They also didn't fight in the Legendary War where the other sentai gave up their powers to push back the first Zangkack invasion which then scattered around the universe as keys. Also, the Nezirangers were digitized into datacards which were destroyed along with Hinelar City. So how could Basco have found keys for them?'

Gai decided that he would have to ask Basco himself if he was to get answers to his questions.

"There it is Sally, our prize," exclaimed Basco as he stood admiring the Gokai Galleon floating above the valley in front of them, "I think it's time to look around my old home," Basco and Sally began making their way to the Galleon.

"Hold it right there Basco!" cried Gai as he appeared behind them,

"Ah, Gokai-Silver, does this mean that you defeated Marvey-chan and the rest of your friends? Or that you ran away like a child?" said Basco laughing,

"You will release whatever control you have over Marvelous and the others!"

"I have no control over them at all, whatever they do is from their own desires, that is the power of the Neziranger keys," replied Basco, his grin growing larger,

"Then in order to return them to good, they have to stop being Neziranger. How did you get keys for the Nezitanger anyway? They weren't in the legendary war so they didn't give their powers with everyone else!"

"I came across them trapped inside cards, and absorbed their energy turning it into keys that I could use any way I want. And I chose to give them away as a gift,"

"So the cards weren't destroyed inside Hinelar City, You won't get away with this Basco! I'll stop you getting the Galleon, and then I'll save my friends from the evil you've given them, Gokai Change!" Gai cried while pulling out his Gokai-cellular and transforming into Gokai-Silver.

"I wish I could stay and fight, but I'm far too busy, so you can fight my friend instead," Basco indicated to his left and Earthroid came running in to stand between Basco and Gai, "Have fun,"

"I don't have time to mess around with him, Gokai Change!" Gai pulled out his Gold Mode key,

"_Gokai-Silver, Gold-Mode!"_

Standing in his armour of 15 warriors, Gai yelled "You won't get in my way," he pulled out his ranger key again and inserted it into his spear,

"_Final Wave!"_

"Gokai! Legend Dream!" Shouted Gai, as the likenesses of seven additional rangers appeared at his side, together the eight of them fired at Earthroid. While they flew towards their target the bullets transformed into eight other additional rangers, now moving at high speed with melee weapons ready, slashing at Earthroid as they zoomed past, followed swiftly by Gai who slashed Earthroid multiple times before landing right behind him.

Earthroid fell and disappeared in a large explosion. Gai faltered slightly, exhausted from the energy drain of the attack so soon after running to stop Basco. Gai suddenly heard the sound of shots being fired, he managed to jump out of the way before they could hit him. Walking in his direction were the Neziranger, his friends had found him and were going to allow Basco to obtain his objective,

"Everyone, you have to wake up, this isn't you," Pleaded Gai,

"Look he's gold now, changing your colour won't make us hate you less," said Doc,

"Or make us go any easier on you," added Ahim

Nezi-Marvelous took a step in front of the others, "Hay everyone, remember what this one said about changing form, I think we should do it,"

"What!" said Nezi-Luca standing at Marvelous's side, "What if we lose this great power we've gained,"

"Just follow my lead,"

"If this goes wrong, I'm holding you responsible," said Nezi-Jo,

Marvelous took out his mobirates, "Well," he said, indicating that the others should do the same.

Together they all revealed different ranger keys and inserted them into their mobirates,

"Nezi-Change!" They shouted together, in a flash they each turned into different super sentai, Marvelous became Gosei Red, Jo became Shinken Blue, Luca had become Deka Yellow, Doc was Green Rager and Ahim was Go-Pink. The five had become sentai members who represented helping and protecting others. Hopeful for a moment that they had returned to normal Gai let down his guard, but the dark aura of the Nezi-ranger surrounded the five again and their colours grew darker as well,

"Oh no; guy's" said Gai, feeling even more upset than when his friends had first transformed into Nezi-rangers, now they were tainting some of the purest themed sentai teams: Angels, Samurai, Police Officers, Vehicle Safety, and Emergency Services/Rescuers.

"Wow, you were right, this is better," said Nezi-Jo, now a Nezi-Shinkenger,

"Since it was a silver sentai member who digitized us before, we probably shouldn't risk letting this one live, besides, we never finished our fight earlier," said Nezi-Ahim, they all stepped forward to stand alongside Marvelous,

"Let's squash that bug," cried Marvelous leading the charge,

Gai raised his spear and charged right back, the Nezi-Gokaiger's attacks were full of ferocity, but weren't as coordinated as they usually were, they were too focussed on destroying Gai to work together as a team, or to fight strategically. Gai used this to his advantage, he dodged as many attacks as he could, only knocking his friends with this pole of his weapon rather than slashing them with the blade, after a few near misses Gai managed to cause Nezi-Luca to hit Nezi-Doc,

"What did you do that for?!" cried nezi-Doc, "You're supposed to attack him not me!"

"He dodged, and you got in my way!" replied Nezi-Luca,

His tactic succeeded, Gai continued to avoid the attacks of his friends and as often as possible, either redirected them or dodged causing them to hit each other, he even went as far as to provoke them into attacking, causing them to lose more control as they became angrier,

"Here I am, bet you can't hit me!"

The angrier everyone became, the less accurate their attacks were, and the easier it became to cause them to hit each other. Gai grew happier and happier about his plan, he would cause them to grow tired and then he would be able to strike a weakened final blow and simply take the keys from them.

"I'm getting tired of this," said Nezi-Marvelous, "You all need to shut up, can't you see he's doing this on purpose,"

"Why don't you shut up! Anyone can see that's true," Nezi-Doc shouted back,

"What are we supposed to do besides attack if we want to destroy him then?" asked Nezi-Jo in a sharp tone,

"We'll do something to demoralize him instead of him demoralizing us," said Nezi-Mavelous, taking out his mobirates again,

"Nezi Change!"

Nezi-Marvelous transformed into Gokai Red, realising his plan ,the rest of the team followed and became their respective colours of the Gokaiger,

"I liked the look of that Final Wave you did to destroy Earthroid earlier, I think we'll give it a try," said Nezi-Marvelous, all five of the Nezi-Gokaiger hit their belt buckles each of which released a light, coming together and creating the Gokai Galleon Buster. It fell into Nezi-Marvelous's hands, he pulled the front grip backwards revealing the key slots, everyone inserted their Neziranger keys, Nezi-Marvelous pushed the grip forward locking they keys in,

"_Evil charge!"_

The Gokai Galleon Buster glowed with a dark aura,

"Fire!" shouted Nezi-Marvelous. The Gokai Galleon Buster fired a blast of energy surging towards Gai, he raised his Gokai Spear in an attempt to block the attack. The impact was immense, it took every bit of strength Gai had to hold it back, but it wouldn't stop pushing forwards. Gai stood strong, but he could feel his body weakening, the blast was stronger than he could cope with, the earlier fight and final wave had drained a large portion of his strength. Using a small burst of energy Gai managed to divert the blast, he fell to his knees as it flew behind him, creating a much bigger explosion than the one caused by the defeat of earthroid.

As Basco walked toward the Gokai Galleon, he felt very good about his plan. Everything had worked out perfectly, and he was about to claim his prize. Suddenly, sally reacted to something,

"Ooki? OOKIIIII!" she cried as she pushed Basco to the side and jumped to follow him. A large blast of purple energy flew towards them and impacted right where they had been standing,

"Good girl Sally, maybe we should wait for this fight to be over to collect what is mine,"


End file.
